In most medical specialties, quantitative diagnostic imaging devices are utilized to assist physicians in diagnosis, operative plan development and postoperative analysis, offering accurate measurement and identification of possible complications. In breast augmentation and reconstructive surgery the main diagnostic tools utilized are the tape measure, calipers and camera in tandem with the physicians' “aesthetic artistry”. Although successful, reoperative rates for breast augmentation have remained high.
With breast surgery being one of the most common surgical procedures and with the introduction of varied types of breast implants, some of which are in an anatomical form, there is a high likelihood of continued if not increased reoperative rates. There would be a benefit to having a diagnostic system that can precisely measure the critical dimensional parameters to identify possible regions of complications, identification of patient asymmetries, appropriate sizing and selection of breast implants and operative plan development, and postoperative analysis and documentation. The present invention addresses this need and advances the art by providing new techniques for automatic recognition of anatomical landmarks and features. It is directed to provide consistent and precise measurements between these locations, determination of the breast volumes and identification of asymmetries, such that they are incorporated in a device to assist breast surgery.